Stranded With Kisshu!
by d3m1
Summary: Ichigo is stuck on a remote island with none other than the mischievious greenhaired alien....Kish! As they stay on the island together. Secrets are revealed and they get to know each other better. Will romance blossom?Or will they be kept apart 4eva?
1. Stranded!

**Chapter 1 : Stranded  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any characters.**

Kish's POV  
How could they? How could they leave me out on this little island all alone?? Just because I like the cat-girl. Why did they shove me off the plane? It wasn't as if tart didn't like the monkey-girl. Oh well, at least I have food, shelter and a bed. But it's so lonely here.  
**End POV  
**  
So Kish decided to head off into the top of the island

**Ichigo's POV  
**It's all my fault. just because Masaya said we're over didn't mean that I could jump into the ocean and let it float me to this island. And my powers don't even work. And if they don't work Ryou and Keiichiro will never find me. No one can find me. And there's no one on this stupid island except me! And I have no food or shelter and I can;t even swim back to shore!  
-------------------------------------------------------The Birds Fly Away---------------------------------------  
What was that?? Why did all the birds fly away?? I hear footsteps. I better hide behind this tree.  
**End POV**

Even though Kish's powers were gone he could still sense someone's presence behind that tree. So Kish started to head towards that tree.


	2. The Encounter

**Stranded With Kisshu?!  
Chapter 2: The Encounter  
I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any characters **

Kish walked towards the tree where he sensed there was someone. He looked behind it. The he and the person he saw got the shock of their lives.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!,Kish???"screamed Ichigo.  
"Kitten??" said Kish  
"What are YOU doing here???"yelled Ichigo  
"Pai and Tart kicked me off the plane" said Kish.  
"What are you doing here?" said Kish  
"None of YOUR business"said Ichigo  
"Awww..please Kitten?????I told you why I'm here" said Kish  
"Fine, but leave me alone after, Masaya dumped me." said Ichigo

A slow grin started to creep up Kish's face.  
"So your free then??" inquired Kish  
"I told you to leave me alone after I told you!!!"yelled Ichigo  
"I'm not going to leave you alone now" said Kish with a smile.

"After all, what could be better than me and her on the same island.Aahahaha. This is gonna be paradise." thought Kish  
Without realizing it. A smile had crept up his face again.  
"What are you smiling about?" said Ichigo  
"Oh, nothing" said Kish

Ichigo did not like the way he had said oh nothing. He sounded like he was too happy.  
"It's just that we're on the same island together" said Kish happily.

**Ichigo's POV  
**I knew that I shouldn't have told him.! And he might teleport me to his stupid ship. I'll just act like my powers work and that'll scare him off!  
**End POV**

"You better stay away from me Kish, don't make me metamorph and attack you!" said Ichigo.  
"How stupid do you think I am kitten?? If I had my powers do you think I would be here?? I would've teleported right off here!" luaghed Kish.  
---------------------------------------------Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew--------------------------------------  
"Has anyone seen Ichigo" asked Lettuce.  
"Nope" they all answered.  
"Oh, Oh Pudding saw her!" screamed Pudding  
"WHERE?" they all shouted  
"Pudding saw here at the park yesterday with Masaya. they didn't look happy." said Pudding.  
"Let's go find Masaya"said Zakuro.  
----------------------------------------------Meanwhile at the Alien SpaceShip---------------------------------  
"Ha ha ha ha. We left kish on that little island. Let's pick him up next week." laughed Pai.  
"Nice work, Pai. By the time we pick him up he should be over the old hag by then.!!!" laughed Tart.  
"Oh, we should check on him right now" said Pai.  
"Sure, why not!" laughed Tart  
--------------------------------------------They get on a plane--------------------------------------------------


	3. Wow

**Chapter 3: Wow  
I Do not own tokyo mew mew or it's characters. **

Ichigo's POV  
I'm so hungry. I should've brought some food with me.Argghhhh!!!!! And it's getting dark.  
**End POV **

"Hoot, Hoot!" hooted a passing owl.  
"Argggghhhh!!!!" screamed Ichigo.  
"What is it kitten??" asked Kish  
"N-n-n-nothing" Ichigo manged to say  
"Ok, then. I bet you can't beat me in a race." said Kish hoping to relieve Ichigo of her frightful fit.  
"Yes, I can" said Ichigo totally forgetting about the owl.  
"Bring it on" said Kish.  
"Fine, I will." said Ichigo.  
"_And_ if I win the race you go back to your part of the island and stay there and if you win I go to your part of the island and stay there." said Ichigo  
"Fine, but don't cry when you lose" teased Kish  
"I won't, cause I won't lose" said Ichigo.

**Kish's POV  
**I am so gonna beat her.I'm way faster than she is.  
**End POV **

Ichigo's POV  
Hahahah, it's gonna be so easy to beat him. I'm so much faster than he is and I still have my cat genes.  
**End POV **

"Ok, first one to that palm tree" said Kish  
"Fine" said Ichigo  
"Ready, one your marks, get set, GO!" they yelled.

Of course Ichigo was leading at first but Kish had longer legs than her so he sped up and beat her to the palm tree.

"Looks like I win, kitten" said Kish happily.

**Ichigo's POV  
**Oh, no. I honselty thought I would beat him. God Damn it.  
**End POV **

"You have to come to my part of the island now, Kitty-Cat" said Kish happily.  
----------------------------------------------They walked over to his part of the island-------------------------  
**Ichigo's POV  
**Wow. This is amazing. I can't believe he has food and shelter and a bed. Wait a minute...A bed...???I am so not going in it. Who knows what things it could have. Like fleas...eeew...and bugs...arghhhhhhh...etc... But it's warm...No...what are you thinking!!  
**End POV **

Kish bent down to start a fire to warm the food with. He had it done in about a minute flat.  
"Are you hungry kitten??" asked Kish

Without an answer Ichigo's stomach grumbled. Her cat ears then popped up which she tried to hide.

"You know you don't have to hide those from me" laughed Kish as threw her a straberry cheesecake in a packet.  
"Um...thanks kish???" said Ichigo  
-------------------------------------------------After they finished Eating--------------------------------------  
Ichigo moved to sit next to Kish which caused him to go as red as Ichigo does. Which he tried to hide. After Kish's blush-o-rama he asked her  
"What did you see in _him_?"


	4. Revealed

**Chapter 4: Revealed  
I do not own tokyo mew mew and it's charcters. **

It was getting quite late now and the rest fo the Mew Mew gang hadn't found Ichigo yet. Just as they were about to give up Mint ran as fast as she could and yelled "Masaya's on the park bench with this girl".  
They all ran over there.

"What did you do to Ichigo?" asked Mint aggresively.  
"Nothing" said Masaya guiltely.  
"Then why haven't we seen Ichigo at all today??" asked ZakuroZ  
"Well, um...we...borke up" said Masaya  
"You mean you dumped her!!!!" yelled Pudding  
Masaya said nothing.  
"And" said Lettuce "who is SHE??"  
"Um...she's Sazi...my friend" said Masaya  
'More like girlfriend" said Pudding spitefully and they ran off.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------  
"Hurry up Tart. We have to check on Kish" said Pai.  
"Ok, ok. Coming" said Tart.  
And they started the plane and arrived at the island. they came out of the plane and saw the shock of their lives.

"Who's Kish sitting next to??" asked Pai.  
"it's that old hag!!!!!" screamed Tart.  
"Shut up or they'll hear us stupid brat" said Pai  
"Hmph!" replied tart.

But too late ichigo and Kish had already heard.

"What the hell are you doing here!" yelled Kish.  
"Why we're here to ee if you've gotten over that cat-girl of yours." said tart pointedly.  
"She doesn't even love you so why do you waste your time on her??" said Pai.  
Kish had, had enough. When they had dumped him on this island he had been living on one thing. hope. That was his life-line. he had hoped she would love him but now pai and Tart had thrown those words at him he realized that they were right. he just couldn't hold it in any longer. tears came down his face and he ran. he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care he just wanted to keep on running.  
The two aliens satisfied of what they had done went back onto their plane and flew off.


	5. Heartbreak

**Chapter 5: Heartbreak  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Ichigo's POV  
**I didn't know that Kish had been dumped on this island because of me. He didn't tell me that. This is all completely my fault. I have never, ever seen Kish cry like that. Ever. It's all my fault.  
**End POV **

Ichigo then threw herself onto Kish's bed and cried into the pillow. But she had forgotten that when she go to emotional she turned into a cat.  
--------------------------------------------POOF------------------------------------------------------------------  
She had just seen her hands on the pillow a minute ago but now they were black paws.  
"Oh, no. I'm a cat" said Ichigo through sad sobs.

She had to get back to normal but she had to kiss someone to get back to normal. Who? She thought. Kish **was** the only person on this island except her. Maybe Kish?? No he would absolutely hate her now. But still she had to find him.

Kish kept on running and running while his tears flowed down. Then he tripped on something and fell face first. He slowly pulled himself up and sat next to a tree. He sat all huddled up and kept on crying silently.

**Kish's POV(Aloud)  
**Why can't anything in my life go right?????? Why does she hate me?????????????????????  
**End POV**

Ichigo while she was crying and running at the same time also tripped on a rock and fell down. She picked herself up and sat beside a tree- the very same tree Kish was sitting beside. And from there Ichigo could hear someone talking.

**Ichigo's POV**

I can hear someone. It's Kish. How come he says that I hate him? I don't. I like him.  
**End POV**

Ichigo however was still a cat and she sat there crying.

**Kish's POV**  
How come I can hear someone talking?? It sounds as if it's from behind this tree. I think I'll go look.  
**End POV**

Kish had stopped crying but that didn't stop tears forming in his eyes. But then he heard a meow. He went to look behind the tree. It was a cat!

**Kish's POV  
**Wait a minute that cat's Ichigo! She's a cat? Oh, yeah. But to get her Back to normal I have to kiss her. But then she'd probably never speak to me again. –sigh- I better go back to my part of the island.  
**End POV**

He started to run again but he didn't pay any attention to the ground and so he tripped on the damn rock again! And his head was still full of echoes of what Pai and Tart had said to him. And as he fell Neko-Ichigo fell right out of his arms and landed backwards on the ground while Kish landed face first.  
Their lips met for a moment and then they pulled apart as quickly as possible and they both blushed.


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6: The Truth  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Kish and Ichigo had both gotten back to Kish's part of the island without any more incidents. They hardly spoke a word to each other.

"Here, Ichigo. You can have the bed" said Kish monotonely.  
"No, it's ok. You can." Said Ichigo.

Kish did not feel like arguing tonight so he said nothing and went to bed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. So he just lay there with his eyes closed.

**Ichigo's POV  
**Oh.My.God. he didn't call me kitten. Well, it's not like I want him to or anything but I got use to it. I'll just go to sleep over there by that tree. Gosh. It's cold. I'll juts pretent to sleep.  
**End POV **

Kish's POV  
I can't go to sleep. Oh, well. Let's see what Ichigo is doing. Oh, she's sleeping. And she looks cold.  
**End POV **

So Kish went over and got a blanket and put it around Ichigo. And then he went back to bed.

**Ichigo's POV  
**How sweet. I think he's asleep now.  
**End POV **

Ichigo took the blanket that Kish had given her and got into the bed. But she stayed some distance away from him so he wouldn't get any ideas. Of course. Kish knew.

**Kish's POV  
**What the heck. That's weird. I never expected that.  
**End POV **

Ichigo had really fallen asleep now. And she was dreaming.

"Kish……………" said muttered Ichigo.

Kish had heard that. o.o

**Kish's POV  
**Wow. She's dreaming about me? I wonder if it's good or bad?  
**End POV **

Kish watched Ichigo. Ichigo then smiled dreamily and put her arms around Kish.

**Kish's POV  
**Ok, this is getting awkward now. But I think she does like me.  
**End POV **

And with that he fell asleep.


	7. Dream to Reality

So sorry. I know I haven't updated I'll try to make up for it and please! review because I have 7 reviews out of about 1007 something readers! XD

* * *

I do not own tokyo mew mew or characters!  
Chapter 7: Dream to Reality

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a shock. She had dreamt of a very nightmarish/sweet dream. When she woke up she realized her arms were huggin Kish. She quickly pulled them away which made Kish wake up. They both then jumped out of the bed and blushed. Kish was the one who spoke first.  
"So What was your dream about, kitten?" asked Kish  
"What!!!!!!! How did you know I had a dream??----I mean what?? I never had a dream" said Ichigo  
**Ichigo's POV  
**Arggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I liked him bertter when he didn't call me kitten!!!!!!!!  
**End POV**

"Hahaha. You did have a dream. i heard you last night." said Kish.

**Ichigo's POV  
**Dont tell me I was talking in my sleep!  
**End POV**

"What did I say then?" demanded Ichigo

Kish really didn't want to talk about it but he decided against that and said.  
"All you said was Kish" said Kish.

**Ichigo's POV  
**Dont' tell me I actutally said that! OMG OMG  
**End POV**

Now Ichigo started to blush. She didn't know that she had actutally said those words. Now she remebered her dream.

It was a very sunny day at cafe mew mew. Masaya had just dumped Ichigo and she coulnd't bear it. She ran into the back room and burst into tears. She then banged into something warm. She looked up and there was Kish.  
"Kish?" said Ichigo.  
And that was when she woke up.


	8. Confusion and Teaming Up

**Stranded With Kisshu  
Chapter 8: Confusion  
You know I don't own it. **

It was a normal morning at Cafe Mew Mew. But then all of a sudden two aliens popped out of nowhere. They had to find the Mew Mews. Tart went round to look.  
"Tart-Tar!" screamed Pudding.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! Get away from me!" said Tart.

Pudding then ran off to tell the other mew mews. They came back within minutes.

"What do you want? You already have ichigo" said Mint.  
"Nothing. We juts came to tell YOU where Ichigo is. Just come on our plane and we'll take you there. We want you to see something" said Pai in monotone.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV  
**Ichigo was really confused. Why did I dream about him? Is it that I like him? No I don't think so. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe just a little.  
**End POV **

Kish's POV  
Shame Tart. Shame Pai. She does like me. She has to cause you only dream about people if they really like or hate you.--HATE YOU???? What if she hates me? Great. I'm confused now. I'll have to get her to tell me some how.

* * *

It was 12 noon and now a black jet plane hovered over the island. 6 people walked out of it.

Kish and Ichigo were literally sitting in a tree because it was so hot. The sun beat down on them and so they decided to site in a tree for shade.  
When Kish all of a sudden asked "Do you hate me?"  
Ichigo was shocked.  
"Why are you asking me that?" she asked.  
"No reason. Just do you hate me?" asked Kish.  
"No" replied Ichigo.  
"Then do you like me?" asked Kish.  
"Um...yes...no...ok...maybe a little??ok. I like you but not in that way. Just a friend?" said Ichigo all confused.

Deep down she knew that wasn't true.

**Kish's POV  
**Hehehehe. She does like me. She's just hiding her feelings. I'm not an idiot. Oh well, least I'm not confused now.  
**End POV**

The four mew mews and the 2 aliens stepped out of the aircraft. They were looking for Ichigo. Lettuce was the first one to spot her.(she only saw Ichigo as Kish was covered by leaves).  
"Ichigo's up the tree guys" said Lettuce.  
They all looked over to the tree.  
Tart and Pai were confused. Where was Kish? They felt sure he would be right next to her. He was.

* * *

**Please review. I had 10744 something people read this story and only 7 reviewed. Thnx - Zoey **


	9. Reality Check

Well, here another chappie of SWK! Enjoy

* * *

Pai quickly sent Tart a telepathic message.  
"I see Kish. He's behind that tree. He's just covered by leaves."  
Tart nodded.  
"Now you see why we brought you here?" said Tart.  
"To see Ichigo up a tree?" said Pudding.  
"No she's up there with Kish!Can't you see that??" said Pai.  
"WHAT?" yelled all 4 mew mews at once.  
"That can't be true. Ichigo always said that he was an annoying alien" said Mint.  
"Well, go and look" said Pai. 

They went and looked and sure enough there was Kish. When they looked up inot the tree Ichigo looked like she was in heaven. She had the look that she usually wore when she was with Masaya.

"Now you see. You cat-girl is toying with our Kish. He doesn't even want to fight her anymore"said Pai.  
"No, no, no.YOUR Kish is toying with Ichigo. And what do you mean he doesn't even want to fight her anymore? That was over years ago. And Kish has liked her since he met her." said Zakuro

Pai fell silent.

* * *

Kish was talking about something. Ichigo didn't pay attention to what he was saying. She just wanted to stare into his amber eyes forever. Kish knew she was staring at him. He smirked. 

"It's not polit to stare kitten." said Kish  
"I was not staring" said a blushing Ichigo.  
"Oh, weren't you?? What was I talking about then??" said Kish

**Ichigo's POV  
**ok, ok. I was staring at him. But he doesn't need to know that. I'm in for it now. I have no idea what he was talking about.  
**End POV **

""Um...Pai and Tart???" said Ichigo  
"No. See you were staring. I was talking about the past two days here." said Kish.  
Kish then started to move closer to Ichigo until there was only a few cm seprating them.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Pai asked the Mew Mews.

It only took him a few seconds to guess.  
"Kish, com down here!" shouted Pai.

Kish stopped moving at the sound of Pai's voice and Ichigo jumped and fell out of the tree.

"Argghhh!" she screamed.  
Kish teleported to the ground and caught Ichigo before she hit the ground.  
Ichigo stated to blush.

"What were you going to do in the tree?" asked pai.  
"I was gonna..." Kish suddenly relized that all the mew mews were staring at him and Ichigo was still in his arms.  
He and Ichigo started blushing.  
He couldn't say it in front of the other mews so he pulled Tart and Pai away and told then that he was just going to tuck Ichigo's hair behind her ear. Which sent Ichigo blushing again and POOF she turned into a cat.

"Oh, no not again" said Kish.  
"You mean this happned before??: said Tart.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have to kiss her to turn her back and you were the only one on the island" said Pai.  
"Yes" said kish blushing.

Ichigo did not need more embarrasement so she ran over to Pudding.

"ooooh. A kitty-cat. Gimme a kiss" said Pudding.  
And then Ichigo did and transformed back and ran off.  
"Where did the kitty-cat go" asked Pudding.  



	10. The Journey Back

**Chapter 10: The Journey Back  
I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters**

* * *

"Kish, Ichigo. Hurry Up. We're leaving now." said Mint.  
"Ok" they both shouted. 

They got onto the plane with their belongings.  
The past two days had been really awkward. It had helped Ichigo and Kish understand each other better and a lot had changed between them.

Ichigo told Kish that she would go sit with the mew mews as they had a lot of catching up to do. After Ichigo went with the mew mews, Kish really had no where to sit. He of course couldn't sit next to the mews and he didn't want to sit next to Pai and Tart as they were the ones who had dumped him on the island in the first place. So he sat on the seat behind the mew mews.

it was a three hour flight back to Tokyo.

Pai and Tart stood next to each other whispering and looking at Kish.

**Kish's POV  
**I'm so sick of them staring and talking about me. I should just go over there and give them a piece of my mind.  
**End POV **

Kish started to get up but Tart and Pai went over to where Kish sat and sat next to him.

"We're so sorry Kish.We didn't mean to dump you on that island. it's just that you kept on going down to earth to stalk that old hag and-----First of all Tart I did not stalk her. 2nd she is not an old hag!" shouted Kish.

There was a hush all of a sudden and all of the mew mews stopped talking. Kish just realized after 1 or two seconds. And he didn't know it but he started to blush.

"um...Kish are you ok??? Cause your blushing" said Pai.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine---WHAT???? I am not blushing!" said Kish and he ran off to the pilot section of the airplane.

**Kish's POV  
**What is happening to me? I used to not blush when people stared at me. Why am I like this now??  
**End POV**

* * *


	11. Accpetance With Cat Ears?

**Stranded With Kisshu  
Chapter 11: Accepetance with Cat Ears.**

**Kish: **She doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters or she would've paired me up with Ichigo right????  
**Zoey:** Of course!

* * *

"He actually defended you in front of his friends!! Hahahahaa" laughed Mint  
"Yup. First of all I do not stalk her. 2nd of all hername's not old hag. It's Ichigo.Hahahahahahah!!!" laughed Pudding.  
"Yup. You said it Pudding. He sure likes you." said Lettuce.  
"WHAT?!-NO he was just being nice that's all." said Ichigo.

* * *

Pai and Tart teleported to the pilot section of the plane. 

"You know, Kish. You didn't have to run. You could've teleported.

**Kish's POV  
**I'm so stupid. I know I could've done that!  
**End POV **

"Yeah. I know" replied Kish.  
"You really like her, don't you??" asked Pai.  
"What! No!I Don't!" denied Kish

All of a sudden cat ears popped out of Kish's head.

* * *

"You're lying Kish. It's very easy to tell" said Tart trying to keep himself from laughing.  
"No, I'm not. What makes you so sure!?" yelled Kish.  
"Cat ears" said Pai.  
"Cat ears??" repeated Kish  
"Yes. You have cat ears" said Pai.  
"No I don't. Quit being so stupid" replied Kish as he slowly moved his hands up to his head.  
"Argggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kish at the top of his lungs.  
"See, we told you" replied Tart.  
"get them off. Get them off!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kish as he ran around the room. 

And then he tried to pull them off. 0.o

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! That hurts!" yelled Kish.  
"Yup. He's gone crazy" said tart.  
"I couldn't agree more" said Pai.

* * *

"I hear screaming. Oh god. It's Kish" said Ichigo  
"See. I told you we were right girls" smirked Mint.  
"Whatever,Mint. I just want to see what's wrong." said Ichigo. 

Ichigo then walked all the way to the pilot section and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Stop screaming Kish. Your girlfriend's trying to come in" said Tart  
"She's not my girlfriend Tart!" yelled Kish.

Kish's cat ears were about to go down but after Tart made that statement they came back up again.  
"Pai, please don't tell. Please." pleaded Kish.  
"What do you mean her?? Don't you mean them. Fine but it'"ll cost you." said Pai.  
"Fine. What??" said Kish.  
"Tell us whether you like her or not." said Pai.  
"Ok, yeah, Ok." said Kish.  
"yeah. We were right on target!" said Tart.

Ichigo kicked down the door . Pai and Tart just stared.  
"What's wrong and where's Kish" asked Ichigo  
"Um...Kish is fine...he just ...um...was very happy to be going home." said Pai. 


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home  
I do not own tmm or it's characters **

The plane finally landed in Tokyo. Ichigo had to help Kish get his stuff of the plane but Pai and Tart told her that they'd do it.

Zakuro wqas still gazing at one of the three aliens.  
"Zakuro, why are you staring at them??" asked Ichigo  
Ichigo got no reply back.

**Ichigo's POV  
**Hm... I wonder if this'll work.  
**End POV **

"Hey, Zakuro. Kish is so cute" said Ichigo.  
"What???!!!- Hell, No. Pai is" said Zakuro  
"Ah Ha!" yelled Ichigo.

Kish for some weird unknown reason could hear everything the girls were saying.

"Pai. The wolf-girl thinks your _cute"_said Kish.  
"Yeah, sure she does. Stop making things up Kish." said Pai.  
"No. Honestly. I can hear what they're saying. I have cat ears remember." said Kish.  
"Oh. yeah. So what??? You girlfriend also said you were _cute" _said Pai.

Even though Pai couldn't hear as good as Kish. Ichigo had practically shouted that.

"No she didn't. And for the last time. She is not my girlfriend." said Kish.  
"Oh. But I think you want her to be" said Tart.  
"Why???-They're back aren't they???" said Kish.  
"Yes." said Tart.  
"God." said Kish.

They finally arrived at Cafe Mew Mew. Kish ran stright over and pulled Ryou inot the cafe.

"Gosh. Why didn't he just teleport??" asked Tart.  
"Beats Me. He's like a human now." said Pai.

* * *

"Listen here Blondie. I want some answers and I want them Now!" demanded Kish.  
"Ok. Ok what??" snapped Ryou.

Kish was really irritated so his cat ears popped out.

"You see these???" said Kish pointing to his cat ears.  
"yeah" said Ryou cooly  
"These are cat-ears and they keep on popping up. Make them go away. I know you have something to do with this." said Kish.  
"I can't" said Ryou.  
"What do you mean you can't- Wait you did this to me didn't you???" said Kish


	13. A Little Favour

**Chapter 13: A Little Favour  
I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

* * *

"No. Not on purpose. It was an accident" said Ryou.  
"Yeah. Sure it was an accident blondie. Make them go away or else!" said Kish. 

Kish the clapsed his hands around Ryou's neck while Ryou tried kicking Kish off.

Lettuce and Ichigo were inncently walking by when they saw what was happening. They quickly ran inside the Cafe and Ichigo pulled Kish to one side while Lettuce pulled Ryou to the other side.

"I want answers and I want them now!!!"yelled a kicking Kish.  
"What are you talking about??" asked Ichigo.  
"um...Nothing!" said Kish while glaring at Ryou.  
"Yeah, sure it's nothing Ki-" said Ichigo as she was interupted by Kish.  
"How about we catch a movie tomorrow at 8?????, kitten" cut in Kish.  
"I told you. Stop calling me that!!!! But I'll go though." said Ichigo

**Ichigo's POV  
**Woo Hoo!! Kish just asked me out!!!!!Oh. God. My cat ears are out  
**End POV **

"Your cat ears are up. Ichigo." said Lettuce.  
"I know. I know." grumbled Ichigo.

**Kish's POV  
**I wasn't going to ask her out this quickly. But I'm so glad she didn't finish that sentence or else I would've had to tell her. But I'm also glad she said Yes.!!!! He he. I'm so happy! Great. My cat ears are up.  
**End POV **

Kish where are you going?? and why are you covering your head??" asked Ichigo  
"Um...hold on. I'll be right back. Kitten." said Kish.

Pai and Tart saw what had happened so they followed Kish to the bathroom.

* * *

"Why are you hiding it from her???" asked Pai.  
"Because she won't understand" said Kish  
"Of course she will, it happens to her all the time" said Pai.  
""You guys, don't get it do you?? If she finds out she might...urghhh...never mind" said Kish.

* * *

Kish had come back out of the bathroom now and his cat ears had disaapeared now. He decided to do Pai and Tart a little favour on behalf of him. 

"Monkey-girl and wolf-girl!!" said Kish.  
"What" they both replied.  
Pai wants to go to the movies with you, woolf-girl and Tart wants to go with you. They want to meet you at the movies tomorrow at 8!" said Kish.  
"Fine. Whatever. Just tell him I said yes." said Zakuro  
"Woo Hooo! Okies! Kish tell Tar-Tar I said Yes." said Pudding.

**Kish's POV  
**Ha ha. My plan is working. Now to get Pai and Tart.  
**End POV **

"Pai, the wolf-girl wants to go to the movies with you tomorrow at 8 and Tart. The moneky-girl wants to go to the movies with you" said Kish.  
"ok. Kish.Tell her I said yes." said Pai.  
"Yah!!!-I mean fine." said Tart.

* * *

**Phew. Updated. I'm doing a new story check it out! XD. and hopefully we will have SWK wrapped up soon! There might be a sequel! XD See ya  
-Zoey**


	14. A SLeepover Party

**Stranded With Kisshu  
Chapter 13: Sleepover Party  
**

* * *

"Why don't you guys come over to my place for a sleepover party??? Because of Kish and Ichigo's reunion" smirked Mint.  
"Sure" all the mew mews shouted.  
"Hey- it's not like that" yelled Ichigo.  
"Bring your sleeping bags and a pillow" said Mint.  
"Um...Mint. We don't have any of those things. Only Kish has some and his is all dirty from being on the island too long" said Pai.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot sorry! You. Kish. Get them off Ichigo and Pai off Zakuro and Tart off Pudding or if you're too scared to ask you can borrow mine!" laughed Mint as she walked off.

* * *

"Um...Ichigo. Could I have a word with you??" asked Mint.  
"Yeah. Sure" said Ichigo.  
"Well, you know how Masaya broke up with you??" asked Mint.  
"Yeah." said Ichigo.  
"Well, it turns out the other day while you were still on the island his friend Sazi was really just a friend so he asked me out. And I asked him to the sleepover. So is that okay??" asked Mint.  
"yeah. Sure. That's totally fine!" said Ichigo.  
"Thanks for understanding Ichigo." said Mint.

* * *

"Thanks for the pillow and sleeping bag, kitten. They're all pink with strawberries on them" said Kish.  
"Oh. It's ok" said Ichigo.

Pai and Tart were too scared to ask Zakuro and Pudding for things so they just used Mint's things. Everyone was here except Masaya. Then there was a knock on the door and Mint answered it. It was Masaya. Mint welcomed him in.

* * *

"So...what do you guys wanna play??? Twister?? or spin the bottle???--My version!" yelled Mint.  
"Spin the bottle!!!!!!" they yelled.

**Mint's POV  
**My.My. how unsuspecting. My version of spin the bottle is VERY different! HA!  
**End POV**

"Ok. here's how you play. Sit in a circle, we all agree on a dare and spin the bottle. whoever it lands on has to do the dare. The dare has to concern a PERSON. Simple as that!" said Mint.  
"Ok. Since this is MY sleepover party I get to start" said Mint.  
"Ok. Ok." said everyone.  
"Okay...who shall be my first target...hm..." said Mint.

She looked over past Masaya, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pai, Tart and Ichigo and Mint saw Kish behind Pai so she picked him.

"Hm...Kish!" said Mint tanutingly.  
"What!-Why me!" yelled Kish.  
"Cause you were hiding, idiot." said Mint.  
"Hmph!" retorted Kish.  
"ok...do you like being tickled Kish??" asked Mint.  
"WHAT???-NO--- I mean yes." said Kish who thought reverse psycology(I can't spell that sorry) might work!  
"Ok. So if you like being tickled so much please...whoever the bottle lands on tickle Kish!" said Mint.  
"I just hope it's not me" thought Mint.

**Kish's POV  
**NO. I hate being tickled. I hate that rich snob more than ever now!  
**End POV**

All of them watched as the tense moment when the bottle finally stopped. It landed on Ichigo!

"WHAT????????NE. WHY ME. MINT YOU EVIL RICH SNOB YOU RIGGED THE GAME!!!!" screamed Ichigo.  
"No. I did not. Ichigo. And I am NOT a rich evil snob. so hurry up!" said Mint.

So Ichigo walked over to Kish and Kish started to back up into a corner. Ichigo the tried to jump on him(poor Kish!) and tickle him but he moved to the left and got on top of her and tickled her.  
Ichigo also hated to be tickled. She tried to move back but she couldn't so she gave in.

"Ok. Both of you. Enough." said Mint.  
"Yeah. Lover boy" said Tart.  
"HEY!" yelled Kish.

It then took a few seconds for Kish to realize what that he and Ichigo had been rolling around on the floor. The Ichigo's cat ears popped out and she looked at the floor. Kish's for no reason popped out. Everyone saw except Ichigo. So Kish made a signal to them not to tell her.

"Ok. Pai. You turn" said Mint.  
"ok...hm...you deepest darkest secret. Kish." said Pai.  
"Why is everyone after me??????" moaned Kish.  
"Hm...I like Ichigo??" said Kish.  
"Nah. We ALL know that." said Pai.  
"Um...I have...cat...ears" said Kish in defeat.

Everyone else wasn't surprised except Ichigo. She looked at Kish in confusion.


	15. What!

**Chapter 15: What?!  
I No own Mew Mew or it's characters  
An dI'm sorry. I made a chapter mistake on the last chappie!  
**

* * *

"What?! You're kidding right??" yelled Ichigo.  
"Um...no." said Kish.

Kish's ears were excatly like Ichigo's except the bits that were pink in Ichigo's were tan in Kish's.

"Why didn't you tell me??"asked Ichigo.  
"I wanted to sort it out myself" said Kish.  
"But I would understand. It happens to me all the time" said Ichigo.

**Kish's POV  
**That's excatly what Pai said!  
**End POV**

Kish said nothing.  
"Well, Ryou??" said Ichigo.  
"What" snapped Ryou.  
"What did you do to Kish?" asked Ichigo  
"I did nothing to him" said Ryou.  
"Then why does he have cat ears?" asked Ichigo.  
"That's the other half of the mew project" said Ryou.

**Ichigo's POV  
**Awww...Kish looks so cute with cat ears!  
**End POV**

"Do I look cute with cat ears??" asked Kish slyly.  
"WHAT???NO!!!!How did you know???" demanded Ichigo.  
"I don't know actually. All I did was think of you and the words popped into my head." said Kish.  
"You mid read?" gasped the others.  
"I guess so" said Kish.

**Ichigo's POV  
**Wow. Awesome. He can mind read!!!! I wonder if he turns into a cat when he gets excited???Hm...wait! Oh no. He mind reads. Kish if you know what I'm saying please don't tell anyone!  
**End POV**

"Lights out time! My parents will kill me if you all aren't quite soon so grab your pillows and sleeping bags and go to sleep!" said Mint.  
All of them grabbed their stuff and moved it to the person they wanted to sleep next to.

* * *

You probably know the pairings but here goes,  
IxK  
MxM  
LxR  
PxT  
ZxP

* * *

Nxt morning all of the gang had breakfast. Breakfast was a very tense affair as Pai kept going your girlfriend thinks your cute why don't you turn into a cat for her??. No one but Kish knew because Pai sent him telepathic messages. The Kish would reply she's not my girlfriend and I can't turn into a cat then his ears would pop up.  



	16. To The Movies!

**Chapter 15: To the Movies!  
I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MeW MEW OR its CHARACTERS**

Kish, Pai and Tart were getting had no where to stay so they were staying at Ryou's. They of course were getting ready for their dates."Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!!! What am I going to wear????? Oh! I know. And then Ichigo grabbed her pink tank top, pink mini skirt and she decided to paint her nails emerald!  
Just as they had finished crying their was a knock on the door and Ichigo's parents answered it."Hello, Who are you? Asked Sakura Momomiya.  
"Oh…um…my name's Kish.

Kish had been totally prepared for this so from behind his back he brought out a bouquet of Sakura Flowers.  
"Oh. Thank you. Kish" said Sakura Momomiya and then she went back into the house to put the flowers in water.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Shintaro Momomiya.  
"I thought Ichigo would've told you. She's meant to be going to the movies with me and a couple of friends" said Kish rather charmingly.  
"But isn't Ichigo with Masaya??" asked Shintaro  
"No, honey. They broke up a few days ago." Said Sakura.  
"Oh" said Shintaro  
"Ichigo!!! You date's here!" said Sakura.  
"Hold on Mom" said Ichigo.

Kish also had to impress Ichigo's dad so he handed him a real Samurai sword.

"Thank You. Kish." Said Shintaro and he ran off into the house laughing maniacally.

Ichigo had come downstairs now and had eyes only for Kish.  
He was wearing black baggy jeans, a emerald t-shirt and a black jacket with two white stripes on each sleeve.

"Mom, Dad. Can I go now????" asked Ichigo.  
"Uhh….sure. Ichigo. Have fun!" said Sakura."How'd you convince them to let me go??? I didn't even ask them yet" said Ichigo.  
"I have the power of charm (he certainly does!)Tee Hee!" said Kish.  
"Honestly, Kish how'd you convince them???" asked Ichigo.  
"With some minor presents and a nice intro AND my power of charm!" said Kish.  
"oh" said Ichigo.  
"You know you look good" said Kish.  
"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself" said Ichigo.

Kish's cat ears then popped out.

"Thanks" said Kish.Pai, Tart, Masaya and Ryou were also picking up their dates.-knock, knock-  
"Oh. Hey Pai." Said Zakuro.  
"Hi, Zakuro" said Pai.  
"So……….are we going now??" asked Zakuro  
"Um….I guess so" said Pai.  
"Why did you get Kish to ask me for you??? You know you could've asked yourself. I would've said yes" said Zakuro  
"WHAT?? Kish said that you asked him to ask me!" said Pai.  
"Oh……….he set us up." Said Zakuro.  
-silence-

"So………um…do you wanna go to the movies with me anyway??" said a blushing Pai.  
"Uh…sure!" said Zakuro.  
"Do you want to get him back??" asked Pai.  
"Hell, yeah!" said Zakuro

And off they went."Ok. Here goes." Said Tart as he knocked on the door.  
"Hello!!! Taru-Taru!!!!!! Wanna go yet??" asked Pudding.  
"Uh….yeah. Sure. And DON"T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Tart.  
"Oooh! Pudding-oneesan. Is this the boy your always talking about??? He's cute!" said Pudding's little sister!  
"Shut it! Heicha!" said Pudding while blushing.  
"Pudding….why'd you get Kish to ask???" asked Tart.  
"Ask what??" said Pudding.  
"Ask me to go to the movies!" said tart.

Pudding's eyes widened then.

"Kisshu-oniisan set us up!" said Pudding  
"OH!!!! He did!!!!!" said Tart.  
"Do you want to go anyway??" asked Pudding.  
"Um…yeah" said Tart.  
"Let's get him back later" said Pudding.

And they headed to the movies."Hey, Mint" said Masaya.  
"Oh. Hey Masaya!" said Mint.  
"Let's go" said Masaya.  
"Sure" said Mint.

And then Masaya offered his arm to Mint. Mint giggled and took it.

And they walked towards the movies."Hey, Lettuce" said Ryou.  
"Hi……Ryou" said Lettuce.  
"So…uh….do you wanna go now?" asked Ryou.  
"Um…..yeah. I guess so" said Lettuce blushing.

Ryou then offered Lettuce his arm. Lettuce blushing furiously took it. And they strolled off to the movies.** I've got a real treat for you guys! I have put up two chapters today. This one and the next and final chapter. Hope you enjoy Stranded With Kisshu. Please review.**


	17. A Happy Slumber

**Chapter 16: A Happy Slumber.  
I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR IT'S CHARACTERS**Kish and Ichigo arrived at the movies first. They waited for everyone else to arrive. Shortly after Kish and Ichigo had arrived Pudding and Tart arrived with Pai and Zakuro. They were glaring at Kish.

"Why are they glaring at you, Kish?" asked Ichigo.

Kish had a very good feeling why. And he didn't want to stick around to find out if he was right or not. So he tried to go somewhere else but Ichigo held him back.

"Kish, you little sneak!" yelled Pai, tart, Pudding and Zakuro.  
Kish said nothing.  
"You set us up!" yelled Pai, tart, Pudding and Zakuro.  
"I was just doing you guys a little favor" said Kish.  
"What! Kish!!! You set them up!!!?? You shouldn't have done that." said Ichigo.  
"Awww….kitten. You know it was good that I set them up. Look they already asked each other out" said Kish.  
"But Kish……………" said Ichigo.  
"We're gonna get you Kish" said Pai, tart, Pudding and Zakuro.  
And they crowded around Kish and Pai and Zakuro held him up while Tart, and Pudding tickled him to death.  
"You guys stop it!!!" said Ichigo.  
"What? So your taking his side??" asked Pai.  
"Look. I know Kish setting you guys up was not a good thing but no one got hurt" said Ichigo.  
"Yeah. Whatever" said Tart.

And then Mint and Masaya and Lettuce and Ryou arrived. They wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Mint.  
"They're trying to tickle Kish to death. Please help me stop them" said Ichigo.  
"Hm….No way! This is gonna be fun! Come one Masaya." said Mint.  
"Lettuce….Ryou..please…………" said Ichigo.  
"Sorry, Ichigo but we're…………..going to…….help you!" joked Ryou and Lettuce.  
"oh. God. Thank you!!!" said Ichigo.  
"Ok. You guys stop it. Let's pick a movie and go in" said Lettuce.

They finally stopped trying to kill Kish by tickling him. The result wasn't very nice. Now Kish looked all scruffy and his hair was not in it's usual tidy state. And his cat ears were up.

"Ok. I bags picking the movie!" said Mint.  
"Fine. Fine" everyone said.

She picked a horror. Great. Just great. And then they bought their tickets and went inside and each pairing sat next to each other.  
This is the order of the seats.  
Ichigo, Kish, Tart, Pudding, Zakuro, Pai, Ryou, Lettuce, Mint, Masaya.The movie started with a scream which made Ichigo scream.  
"Sheesh, Ichigo." Said Mint.  
"hey" said Ichigo.

Kish then wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Ichigo blushed but still let him. Tart of course saw this and poked Kish in the ribs with his elbow and smirked. Kish cat-likely hissed at Tart and said "mind your own business!". Kish then was going to stuff his fist into Tart's mouth when he saw that his hand was a black paw with tan pads. He blacked out then.****

Half way in the middle of the movie Ichigo fell asleep in Kish's arms unaware that he blacked out.At the end of the movie the mew mews and their date saw that Ichigo and Kish had fallen asleep. What they didn't know was that Kish had blacked out.  
"How do we get them back home?" asked Masaya  
"Hm…..let's all just stay at my house for tonight" said Mint.Ichigo had finally woken up and she was quite stunned to find herself not at the movies anymore. She was even more surprised to find herself in the arms of Kish, asleep.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Kish you pervert!!!! Get off me!" yelled Ichigo.  
She quickly jumped off the sofa and stood there fuming. Then she noticed that Kish didn't even move. Ichigo poked him, punched him, kicked him and even slapped him and he still didn't move. That was when she decided to call Ryou.

**Ichigo's POV  
**I wonder where the others are???  
**End POV**

"Hey, guys!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo.  
"Oh. Ichigo your finally awake!" said Mint.  
"Yeah. But Kish isn't waking up. Can you get Ryou please??" asked Ichigo.  
"Ok." Said Mint.  
Ryou then came downstairs.

After he examined Kish. Ryou concluded that Kish had seen something very weird or bizarre so he blacked out. And that he should be fine in a couple of hours.  
"So.. we'll see ya! We're going off to bed now" said Ryou.  
And they all went into Mint's other living room.

**Ichigo's POV  
**In a couple of hours???????? It could be like midnight or something in a couple of hours! But I have to stay here and look after Kish. I know!**  
End POV**

Ichigo got onto the sofa and and used Kish's arm as a blanket and then she fell asleep."Hmmmm?? Where am I Wasn't I at the movies???" Kish said aloud.

Kish was talking aloud so he woke Ichigo up accidentally.

"Kish??? Your awake!" said Ichigo.  
"Gahhhhh!!!!!! Oh. It's you kitten." Said Kish.  
"Yeah. Who else would it be??" said Ichigo.

The Kish realized that she was holding his right arm and she was sleeping right next to him.  
He for no reason randomly kissed her on the lips.  
"Kish??? What was that for??" asked Ichigo blushing in the dark.  
"Just a little kiss for my kitten" said Kish.  
"Well we better get some sleep" said Ichigo.  
"Yup" said Kish.  
"Goodnight, Kish" said Ichigo.  
"Goodnight, Kitten. I love you" said Kish  
"I love you too, Kish" said Ichigo.

And with that thought they both fell to into a happy slumber next to each other.

-THE END-**Yah!!!!!!!!!!! I finished my first fanfic!!!!!! Wow! It was long. Did you like it?? Pleas review. Please. I don't care if all you say is cool or nice. Just review.  
BTW: Check my profile for Stranded With Kisshu's Sequel. It's called Neko-Kisshu. It won't be up for a while but I promise it will be up very quickly if I get good number of reviews.   
-Zoey .**


End file.
